


The Black's Heir

by InimitableTimeDragon (kairos_system), thepentagram (kairos_system)



Series: Toujours Pur [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Black Family (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Can be read as platonic or romantic Cissatrix, Creation Event, Death Eaters, Gen, Malfoy Family, Missing Scene, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Post Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Tojours Pur Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/InimitableTimeDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/thepentagram
Summary: Narcissa worries that her son might suffer the same fate as her disowned cousin. Bellatrix is there to reassure her, but not quite. (Written for the Tojours Pur network event on disowned members.)





	The Black's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Bellatrix is written more like movie her, which means she's possessive, inappropriate around most people she can get away with it around, blatantly not totally ok mentally and can be interpreted as either having romantic feelings for Narcissa or just being a little oddly affectionate around her little sister. Whichever you want.

The night of the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Lucius and Bellatrix return to Malfoy Manor and Narcissa, who is awaiting them, hands folded in her lap.

Her sister is positively glowing, but her husband is as stern as ever. “What happened?” she asks them.

“I killed Sirius Black!” Bella sing-songs, collapsing on the sofa nearly on top of her.  

“And the prophecy?” Narcissa asks, looking up at her husband while stroking Bella’s hair. Her sister always gets a bit… well, like this… after she lands a successful Killing Curse, and fifteen years in Azkaban haven’t helped.

Lucius’s mouth turns down into a line. “Destroyed.”

“Well… maybe it’s not a disaster,” Narcissa responds, anxious. But deep down, she knows it will be. The Dark Lord has been desperate to retrieve the prophecy for over fifteen years, and two of his most trusted lieutenants failed him. 

Her mind flashes to Draco, who is asleep at Hogwarts by now. The Dark Lord has been mentioning how much he would like to have the male heir of the House of Black among his ranks, and it’s not like she and Lucius can refuse him without dying. 

“Narcissa, are you an idiot? Of  _ course  _ it’s a disaster,” Lucius hisses. He stands up, walking out of the sitting room.

Lying in Narcissa’s lap, Bellatrix looks up at her sister. “Are you proud of me, Cissy?”

“Of course, Bella. You served the Dark Lord well,” Narcissa says, twisting a strand of Bellatrix’s dark hair in her fingers. 

“You don’t mind that it was our cousin?” Bellatrix asks.

“Of course not,” Narcissa leans down to kiss her older sister’s forehead. “He’s  _ not  _ our cousin. And he’s  _ not  _ a member of the House of Black. He forfeited all right to claiming that relation decades ago…”

“Good,” Bellatrix smiles, sitting up from her sister’s lap and putting an arm over her shoulder instead. “Because it was  _ so  _ satisfying watching the light leave his eyes…”

As Bellatrix goes on about the glory of her kill, Narcissa’s mind wanders despite how interesting she usually finds such stories. She admired her older sister, and would eagerly wait up to hear stories of her conquests when Bellatrix was a Death Eater and Narcissa was not. Tonight, though, it’s different. Mainly because she’s thinking about how Sirius Black paid for not being loyal to the Dark Side, and how her family might soon be paying a similar price.

She knows what the Dark Lord’s temper is like, knows how often he used to threaten to Crucio her husband before he was first defeated and gained a new desire to keep his Death Eaters happy. He will not forgive this slight, though. Narcissa knows she could be punished for her husband and sister’s failing, but the Dark Lord knows her husband does not care for her as much as he cares for his heir. And Bellatrix killed a member of the Order of the Phoenix tonight, so she will be punished less than her husband will be. Narcissa figures the Dark Lord will set some impossible task for her son, and then when he fails either kill him or spare his life, putting Draco forever in his debt. 

“Bellatrix,” She cuts her sister off mid-description of the curse that got cast on the mudblood Granger. “Will Draco be safe?”

“It depends on what you mean by safe, Cissy. We’re at war,” Bellatrix laughs, now running a hand through her younger sister’s hair. 

“You know what I mean,” Narcissa gulps, a little distracted by Bellatrix’s possessive hand. “Do you think he’ll be punished for Lucius’s failure?”

“He might be. Better him than you,” She shrugs. “And if he dies in the service of our Lord, at least you won’t have much of a reason to act the perfect family with your husband anymore.”

Despite herself, Narcissa lets out a sharp laugh. Bella does make a good point. In fact, if the Dark Lord starts threatening her family, that obligation will probably fly out the window even without Draco dying. 

“See? You’re just as much of a Slytherin as I am,” Bella teases. She knows how much Narcissa resents the role she has to play.

“I won’t let him hurt Draco,” Narcissa mutters defiantly, clenching her hand into a fist. 

Bellatrix’s face briefly displays emotion, but then she makes it as emotionless as Lucius’s, no doubt making sure the Dark Lord doesn’t sense any disloyalty through the Mark on her arm. “We don’t have any choice.” 


End file.
